pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style)
1977 Super Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Ura Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Sadness - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:1977 Super Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG